Total Drama Sujira (anime)
An anime adaptation of the original Sujira manga was directed by Noriyuki Abe and was mainly produced by XEBEC, with help from Dentsu and TV Tokyo. English license belongs to Viz Media and Warner Bros. Television, but they critically dropped it in regards of Bandai Entertainment (which holds all licensing and distribution of the series's merchandise to this day) Similar to the manga, the anime series features a group of half-demon warriors (one being human) known slightly as "Sujira" (romanized as Sujira/Aguupin). However, the anime finishes much earlier than the manga and there are certain arcs not even shown in the manga. Even fewer characters that were thrown in were anime-exclusive, yet only had cameos! At that time, they were fully absent until after their debut! The adaptation debuted originally in Japan January 3, 2008 and ended March 11, 2009 with a total of 155 episodes. Viz Media picked up the series for an english dubbed version available for watching on Cartoon Network airing most likely on Friday evenings with four back-to-back episodes starting April 10, 2009 until January 2, 2010 with a total of 155 episodes, as well. There was an official sequel known as Total SujiAguupin (romanized as Sai Ikari SujiAguupin), produced by Toei Animation with Dentsu and TV Tokyo, with Toei Animation doing main production. Total SujiAguupin began airing originally in Japan on TV Tokyo June 4, 2009 and has aired 234 episodes since February-March 2011. The sequel had been originally 208 episodes, but was pushed back to 258 during Anime Expo 2010. Viz Media picked up Total SujiAguupin once more for an english dub on January 29, 2010 and later released an English website known as SujiAguupinDubs.com (now shut down after Viz Media dropped the anime's license), which features all previous dubbed versions of every Total Drama Sujira episode plus the new episodes of SujiAguupin, which air weekly with a group of ten episodes released each time. This site ran from March 29, 2010 to September 1, 2010. The english version of Total SujiAguupin has a total of 234 episodes online, and 233 episodes released on broadcast stations. Since August 12, 2010, Viz Media had lost their license of the English dub of all Total Drama Sujira marketing and merchandise, with Bandai Entertainment taking over the license. With the new expectations, Bandai Entertainment will not rerelease the original Viz-dubbed episodes, but will begin their own dub version during season 9 and above. Also, there is a small majority of voice actors that have been replaced (ex. Kazumi Usimora is currently voiced by Cristina Vee for the Bandai dub). This version of the dub was released on internet November 4, 2010, and on television broadcast on Cartoon Network January 21, 2011... Also easy to note is the dialogue of the Bandai dub being more similar in content to the manga than the original Japanese version of the anime. All music is most notably heavy metal-based, with fewer orchestrational tunes and upbeat ones being composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari (famous for his creation of the Guilty Gear franchise) and Shiro Sagisu (most notable for handling all composition for the BLEACH anime adaptation, which was originally a manga by Tite Kubo). For Total Drama Sujira, Total SujiAguupin, the first two movies, the Total Drama Sujira OVA: Race to Aomori Town special, and video games spawning from 2008 to 2010, character designs were done by Yuichi Ouka. Masashi Kudo (notable for the main art style of the Bleach anime adaptation) designed characters for only the Total the Sujira: Chibi Quest anime. Minako Shiba had designed for the Total SujiAguupin OVA... Currently as of Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 4: Nova-Exedra, Yukiko Horiguchi (famous for character designer of Lucky Star and K-On!, both as anime adaptations) has done all the character designing and art style, but kept the characters's overall appearances. She will return to design the cast for the new Sujira III anime. Current Events/Future On July 5, 2010, there was official word for a SujiAguupin anime sequel. July 15th saw that this was not true, but a newer series would be released near the middle of spring next year. Its plot revolves around Ryo Tetsumaki and Nimadoru Habarushi recruiting fellow demon hunters in order to defeat the almighty Baron Von Debu (Debu Nara). The animation style, itself and characters will be done in chibi versions (similar to that of the Monster Tamer Tsuna omake series from Katekyo Hitman Reborn). Also, this is considered to be picked up for 23 episodes (thirteen in season one, and ten in the second season) directed by Hirofumi Ogura and produced by Kyoto Animation, with help from Bones and TV Tokyo. The anime is "Total Chibi-no Battle" (licensed by Bandai Entertainment as Total the Sujira: Chibi Quest). The first season aired on November 4, 2010 and ended January 7, 2011. A second season with ten episodes will be made May 5, 2011 and ends on July 7th. Also, there is another new anime series produced by Kyoto Animation and again directed by Hirofumi Ogura that will be released around the Fall of 2011. "Sujira III" will be the first anime to be airing on a new broadcast station in Japan: TV Asahi, and Yukiko Horiguchi will handle the main design. The plot is extremely non-canon and involves the lifes of Ryo Tetsumaki, Kazumi Usimora, and several others returning in ChojiDan Academy, with new recruits (Sven moe Akerfeldt: a foreign-exchange student who really goes by the alias "Ouroburos" and is a shinigami assassin, partnered with Ngifeviv Zsansi: who is another assassin and truthfully known as "Crimson"... Abari Tetsuyama, Kokura Aori, Ryu Mokuro, and Raida Yuuki become enrolled in ChojiDan as well!). Ryo and friends overhear rumors of killed students and set out to find mysteries in about every episode. The over-the-top humor from the original series has returned, and is slighty beefed up, while darker content is toned down to limits.